wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/12
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XII | sekcja3=Niemi świadkowie | poprzedni=Rozdział XI | następny=Rozdział XIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XII Niemi świadkowie - Aneczko, śpiesz się, konie czekają - zawołał Kościesza, wchodząc do pokoju Tarłówny. Patrzyła na niego z wahaniem. Nudziły ją te spacery z ojczymem, rada była, że znalazła wykręt. - Ojczymku, ja dziś nie pojadę. - A to czemu? - Bo ciocia Smoczyńska jest trochę cierpiąca, chciałabym być przy niej. - Zostanie Lorka. - Lorki nie ma. Wyszła podobno raniutko na spacer i jeszcze nie wróciła. Kościesza skrzywił się. - Wszystko jedno! Ty, Handziu jedź ze mną koniecznie, pokażę ci tartak, tam Grześko czeka i zaprowadzi nas do Temnego Hradu, panią Malwinę dopilnuje Magdalena. Pokusa odwiedzenia Temnego Hradu była dla Anny zbyt ponętna; z radością zgodziła się na tę ciekawą wycieczkę. Pojechali. Wysoka, szydłowiecka bryczka na miękkich resorach, potoczyła się żwawo po gładkiej drodze od ganku leśniczówki; otoczyła duży zagon całkowicie porosły świerkami i modrzewiem, tak, że tworzył mały lecz bujny gaj, po czym wpadła na wąską dróżkę wyboistą wśród łąk i porębów wilczarskich. Tonęli niekiedy w trawach niezmiernie wysokich i tłustych, ukraszonych kwieciem, brnęli przez grobelki błotne, faszynąFaszyna - pęk chrustu lub wikliny. wymoszczone, po której skakało się niemożliwie, ale się przynajmniej nie tonęło. Niewielkie, lecz nadzwyczaj rącze bieguny wilczarskie niosły bryczkę jak piórko, prychały raźnie i szły z fantazją. Kościesza myślał, pykał cygaro rozmyślając, czy nie za tanio wypuścił w dzierżawę tak wspaniałe sianokosy. Obliczał w myśli, rachował, zestawiał cyfry z bierną twarzą i przymrużonymi oczami, pozornie drzemał. Andzia nie uważała na niego, pochłonięta swymi myślami. Nuciła czasem jakieś ulotne melodie, jakieś śpiewki tęskne lub zawadiackie, wyłowione z poszumu traw, z falowania tych rozległych przestrzeni kwiecistych. Barwne morze traw rozśpiewane było i hulaszcze, biegły po kwiatach nuty żałosne, pochylając smętne kolorowe ich główki; bodiaki kolczaste i wyniosłe roznosiły chrzęst swój buńczuczny. Olbrzymie bogactwo zapachów i szmerów. Czasem, gdy podmuch wiatru zadął silniej, trawy kładły się pokotem, a szum tych mas przeistaczał się jakoby w rozgwar morskich bałwanów. I znowu buntownicze trawy poszły w górę, dumne ze swej krasy i potęgi i znowu tarzały wiatr po sobie, by na nowo zepchnąć go ze swych zielonych poziomów i zatrząść pióropuszami bogatych ciał. Chwiały się pojedyncze, wysokie trzęsienia siwobrunatnych drżączek i rude miotły szczawiów, i wielkie grona lila dzwonków, i naparstnice potężne, i ogromne żółte pełniki, mające kształt róży. Smutne kity siwobłękitnej kłosówki, gronka perłówek i zielone wiechy niestrawy trzęsły się w zapamiętałym tańcu, w tej niezmiernej, rozhulanej tłuszczy. Przepyszne storczyki łąkowe o wydłużonych, wytwornych koronach, szumne kiście żółtej i białej przytulii, smółki lepkie i purpurowe, rozchwiane puchy bylicy, baldachimy białe, jakby z koronek cennych utkane lazurku i blekotu. Zielnik jedyny w swym rodzaju, ogromny i pyszny; złocony słońcem, rozpanoszony na swej glebie żyznej, karmiącej. Całe armie powietrzne motyli barwistych unosiły się nad rozkwitem łąk-stepów - żywe kwiaty uniesione wiatrem. Śmigały szafirowe jaskółki i kraski jaskrawe upierzeniem, niby bukiety z chabrów i maków. Zdawałoby się, że kwieciste łany samą sugestią wabią do siebie tylko kolory, lub też każdy twór barwią na swój sposób. Andzia wychylona z bryczki całą postacią, jakby oddając się oceanom kwiecistym, wchłaniała widok, szmer słodki i wonie. - Pannuńciu, ot rozkosz! - mruknął powożący chłopak, odwróciwszy lekko głowę. Zerknął przedtem na Kościeszę i stwierdził, że śpi. - Lubisz step, Hawryłku? - Albo to step? - rzucił ironicznie. - Hej! hej! Pannuńciu, harno i tu, ale kudy do stepu! Na naszu Ukrainu kołyb pannuńcia poichały, tam kraj, trawy, a burzany takije wełkije, szczo i mużyk na zdorowym koniaku propade po uszy. A wże jak czełowik albo zajczyk w burzanach, to tylki jeho pobaczysz, szczo bodiaki da trawy trasu, trasu po werchach. - I w tych trawach koń by się schował. Prawda? - A wże musi tak, ałe majbut uszy by górowały. To widno, szczo panna ze Smoczewa a bude żdaty na wielmożnych paniów w Temnym Hradi? - spytał, zmieniając ton. - Panna Lora, w Temnym Hradzie, kiedy? - A toż czut świat pijszła na prystanek, da poichała furoj z mużykom na derewie do tartaku. Howoryły chłopci, szczo na Temnyj Hrad. - Alboż tam dojedzie furmanką? - Musi na tartak, a zwidki pieszkom. - Nic o tym nie wiem. - Oo! Ranieńko wyszła; czut zory zaświtały. Ale to nebojaszczaja pannuńcia. Jab tam ni pijszoł. Ludy każut, szczo tam straszy. - Jedź! Jedź, nie miel językiem - przerwał Kościesza, ocknąwszy się. - Kto poszedł na Temnyj Hrad? - Podobno Lorka. - Niemożebne! Bałaby się. Hawryłko zdjął czapkę. - Tak, jasny panie, pijszła panna jeszcze o świtie. - Jakaś nowa fantazja panny Lory. Miewa ich sporo. Jeszcze gdzie ugrzęźnie w błotach. - Ojczymku, jedźmy tam najpierw, może naprawdę coś się stało, dotychczas nie wróciła, to już pewno dziesiąta. - Ach, ręczę ci, Handziu, że Lorka w tych moczarach nad jeziorem nie była, pochwaliła się tylko dla efektu. Znam ja ją. Wjechali w bór gęsty, czarny. Konie od razu zwolniły; po świetlistości łąk w tej mrocznej świątyni drzew jakby oślepły, szły wolno po bagnistej dróżce, opędzając się gwałtownie od napadającej chmary bąków i much. Gdy wyjechali na szeroki trakt wśród boru, ruszyły znowu ostrym kłusem. Hawryłko wymijał zręcznie furmanki obładowane deskami, ciągnięte przez małe, włochate koniki, sprzężone w obręk po trzy i cztery razem. Obok wozów szli chłopi w białych parcianych ubiorach, z koszulą wyłożoną na pantalony i przepasaną czarnym rzemykiem lub kolorową krajką. Wszyscy prawie byli boso, lub w postołach, plecionych z łyka. Na kudłatych głowach mieli wielkie, rogate czapki z chwaścikami czerwonymi na narożnikach, inni prażyli się w barankowych stożkach. Wszyscy ogorzali, silni, przeważnie jasnowłosi, z dziecinnym, łagodnym wyrazem jasnych, małych oczu. - Pomahaj Boh! - wołała Andzia do nich po małorusku. - Dobre zdorowie, pannuńciu - odpowiadali, schylając się i zdejmując czapy z głów. - Dzicy ludzie, złodzieje - mruknął niechętnie Kościesza. - Ej, nie wszyscy, ojczymku. Oni są dobrzy, o, ci na przykład, jak mile na nas patrzą. - Bo myślą, że im coś dasz na wódkę. - Za co? - Właśnie tacy oni właśnie są, że chcieliby brać za nic. Dobre słowo to dla nich za mało. - Ojczymek ich za ostro sądzi. - Bo ja ich lepiej znam niż ty. Hawryłko niespodziewanie wmieszał się do rozmowy. - Cei ludi welme pannuńciu lubiut, jako szczo to nasza pani... - Jedź i uważaj na konie, bo to twoja rzecz, a język trzymaj w mordzie, bo nie z nami tobie gadać. Rozumiesz?! Hawryłko jak pod obuchem schylił głowę, ale Andzia spojrzała na Kościeszę z wymówką. Odczuł niesmak w jej spojrzeniu i zaśmiał się krzywo. - Nie rozzuchwalaj służby, bo zawsze będzie taki rezultat. - Cóż on złego powiedział, nie pojmuję? - Odezwał się niewłaściwie. Tarłówna sposępniała. Milcząc dojechali do tartaku. Kościesza z głównym majstrem oprowadzili Andzię po wielkiej budowli, pokazując jej maszyny parowe i piły mechaniczne, rozdzielające wielkie bale na cienkie, długie deski. Zaczęły się popisy; z desek odpiłowywali arkusze drzewa, jak opłatki cieniutkie, długie, przezroczyste wstążki, które dyrektor tartaku kazał pociąć na karty pocztowe i ofiarował Andzi kilka tuzinów. Zainteresowała się tym bardzo. Szczegółowo oglądała warsztaty, rozpytywała o wszystko ciekawie. Tytułowano ją tu jasną dziedziczką, co widocznie gniewało Kościeszę, lecz nie mógł temu zapobiec. Gdy już zwiedzili wszystko, Kościesza na boku wcisnął w rękę Andzi kilka rubli, mówiąc szeptem: - Daj to głównemu majstrowi na wódkę dla robotników. Tarłówna żachnęła się, nie przyjęła pieniędzy. - Nie chcę im płacić za życzliwość dla siebie. - Dziecko! Wszak oni tylko na to liczą. - Więc niech ojczyk da od siebie, ja nie chcę. Pan Teodor wzruszył ramionami. - Idealistka z ciebie, moja Aniu, wierzysz w karesy bez interesu. Zaśmiał się jak puszczyk. Andzia usłyszała jeszcze kilka słów uprzejmych od dyrektora, gdy zaś już mieli odjeżdżać, główny majster rzekł głośno do Kościeszy: - Ot, miło człowiekowi, jak takie oczy popatrzą. Harną mamy dziedziczkę, jasny panie, aż łuna idzie, a jaka dobra i ciekawa. Takaż sama była i jasna pani nieboszczka, dokąd nie sczezła. Żeby choć jakiś dobry i bogaty pan zajechał do naszej dziedziczki, a to szkoda by była... Kościesza zrobił ruch niecierpliwy, majster zaś spostrzegł, że za wiele powiedział. Chcąc to zatuszować, zwrócił się do robotników i zakomenderował: - Hej chłopcy! A huknijmy tu za zdrowie dziedziczki. - Hurra! Hurra! - Wiwat! - krzyknął ktoś bardziej spolszczony. Tarłówna, spłoniona, kłaniała się uprzejmie. Kościesza milczał. Gdy już wsiedli do bryczki, podczas gdy stary Grześko gramolił się na kozioł, Andzia szepnęła do ucha ojczymowi: - Czy i ci ludzie powinni trzymać język w... mordzie? Drgnął i spojrzał na nią. Była rozbawiona, figlarna. Nie dojrzawszy na niej cienia złośliwości, rzekł twardo, z wymówką: - Teraz ty, Handziu, odezwałaś się niewłaściwie. Tarłówna zesztywniała. Ale że korciła ją obecność Grześka, więc zaczęła wyciągać starego na różne opowiadania i objaśnienia. Widziała, że Kościesza jest niekontent, lecz zbudził się w niej duch przekory i gwarzyła ze starym borowym aż do chwili, kiedy on raptownie ściągnął lejce Hawryłkowi, wołając: - Stój! Stój! Prrr! Dalej jechać wara! A to, Boże chorony, można się wtopić w tę piękną łączynkę. Mszar przed nami, jasne państwo. Trza zleźć z bryki da pieszkiem rypać. - Ot i dróżka, tędy pójdziemy. - Prawda, jaka wyraźna. Kto ją wydeptał? - pytała dziewczyna, idąc za starym. Za nimi postępował Kościesza. - Leśniki, bojarzynko, po obchodzie, chodząc, a ot i zajączek tędy często fik, fik i kozunia stępu, stępu i dzik, Boże chorony, nierzadko tu się przewali. Wszystko tak do jeziorka ciągnie. A teraz to ot jeszcze ktoś tę dróżkę wydeptuje. - Któż to taki? - A ot ktoś ładny i łaskawy. - Pewno jelenie! Tak, Grześku? Stary roześmiał się. - Gdzie tam jelenie, bojarzynko! Ktoś ładniejszy i jedyny; jeleni tu mamy jak śmiecia. - Więc któż? Mówcie, Grześku, takam ciekawa... - A ot jasny pan z Prokopyszcz, pan Olelkowicz. Andzia nagle zarumieniła się. Kościesza to zauważył, sarknął niechętnie: - Uważaj, Grześ, zamiast marudzić, jeszcze nas do bajorawprowadzisz. - Boże chorony! Jaż znam te przehaliny dobrze i po ciemku trafię niezgorzej. Ale co prawda, to prawda. Prokopyski pan często tu teraz zachodzi i nawet nie strzela, tylko tak ot coś medytuje. A tam nad jeziorem piękne wydry są. Ale musi one panu Olelkowiczowi nie w głowie. Grześko szedł na przedzie i ciągle coś mamrotał. Andzia już rozmowy nie wywoływała, szła za nim milcząca i cicha. Przypomnienie Andrzeja sprawiło tę zmianę i nagle zbudzona, podejrzliwa myśl: po co Lorka poszła dziś tu, gdzie bywa Andrzej? Czy to przypadek? Wstyd jakiś niezrozumiały dla niej i niepokój dziwny owładnął nią na samo to przypuszczenie. Szła bezwiednie, zgnębiona i smutna. Zwróciło to uwagę Grześka, obejrzał się na nią, popatrzył i rzekł: - A pannuńcia to tak zacichła, jak ptaszeczek w klateczce, albo zajączek na wnyku, Boże chorony i bladzieńka taka. Musi się zmęczyło niebożątko, bo choć to i dróżka, ale zawsze ciężka na delikatne nóżki. Stańmy, daj wezmę panienkę na plecy, dam rady taką ptaszkę nieść. - Nie trzeba Grześku, sama pójdę, nie jestem zmęczona. - To już i niedaleko. Wolno, ostrożnie przesuwali się krętą drożyną, wijącą się pośród mszaru, jak czarna aksamitka. Gdzieniegdzie zapadali głębiej w tłuste błoto, woda chlupotała im pod stopami. Kościesza krzyknął raz na starego: - Gdzie nas prowadzisz? Tu topiel! - O waa! Boże chorony, już tam Grześko drogę zna, niech się jasny pan nie sierdzi; prowadzę za sobą bojarzynkę, to już nie na zatracenie! Sam prędzej pohybnę, zanim ją tu krzywda spotka, tyle co nożyny przemoczy do czysta. Uszli jakieś kilkadziesiąt kroków i Grześko zawołał: - Ot już i Hrad, zamczysko sterczy nad nami, a ot tam poza liśćmi błyszczy jeziorko. Hej! hej! Jakieś dzisiaj jasne... Jeszcze kilka zakrętów i stanęli na rozległej przestrzeni moczarów i rumowisk. Mury wytrzeszczały na nich swe wyżarte oczodoły i spróchniałe zębiska starych złomów cegły i kamieni. Mech siwy, jakieś trawy zwisające porastały gęsto tę pleśń wieków, zdobiąc ją nieco, zakrywając wielkie szczerby i zmurszałe piętna. Jeziorko szumiało. Wiatr wędrowny wpadł w tę głuszę i poruszył wodę, wydawała bełkot ponury i marszczyła ciemną toń w grube pręgi. Niskie brzegi jeziorka, obramowane twardą trawą i trzciną, ożywiły się nagle, z różnych stron spłoszone wydry skoczyły do wody. Bure, śmigłe ich ciała chlupały w czarne fale i od razu dawały nurka, inne pochowały się do nor. Grześko zerwał strzelbę z pleców i wymierzył do jednej, lecz Handzia mu przeszkodziła. - Nie zabijajcie jej, nie! - Jak wola! Ale tęga sztuka i miałem już na cynglu. Stary borowy sapał, nierad z siebie, że nie pospieszył z wystrzałem. - Widno i pan Olelkowicz ich nie strzela, nie nastraszone, blisko nas dopuściły. Boże chorony! Ot szkoda tej sztuki, wielka da wielka, pewno samiec. Andzia rozglądała się ciekawie, Kościesza zapalił cygaro, przydało się, gdyż komary napadały całą chmarą. - Jak tu zawsze pięknie, ale dziwnie ponuro i groźnie! - rzekła Andzia. - Oj, prawda, bojarzynko, bo tu straszy, duchy tu chodzą. - Patrz, ojczymku, na te mury, jakie one okropne, okna wyglądają niby wygniłe oczy. Brrr! Straszne. Za nic bym tu sama nie przyszła. Te mury patrzą po prostu, a te zębate wieżyce są jak ramiona wzniesione do góry rozpaczliwie. Te szczątki zdają się skarżyć, wołać o ratunek, jezioro jakby jedna łzawnica, takie mroczne, takie smutne. Co to! Ach! - Niech się pannuńcia nie stracha, to sowa jucha przeleciała. Oj! oj! Są tu i puszczyki i nietoperze. Oho! W nocy to i ja sam by tu nie przyszedł, tu i upiór może się zdarzyć, i wilkołak i inne ścierwa. Pójdę, obejrzę nory, może zatrzask położę na wieczór. Odszedł. Kościesza usiadł na zrębie skały w miejscu, gdzie zwykł siadać Olelkowicz. Wzruszył ramionami lekceważąco i rzekł głosem, który w tej pustoszy brzmiał jeszcze groźniej niż zwykle: - Banialuki opowiada Grześ, jakie tam strachy! Głupstwo! Ty się, Andziu, nie przejmuj, aż zbladłaś i oczy ci się palą niby ogień. Po co ten dramat, te tragiczne oczy?... Ale jakaś ty ładna... Handziuś - dodał odmiennym tonem i ciszej. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Jego zimne źrenice pozbyły się zwykłej sztywności, miększe były w wyrazie, lecz miały w sobie coś takiego, co bezwiednie Andzię dotknęło. Pod czołem sfałdowanym oczy jego gorzały płomieniem, nieznanym dla niej, lecz przykrym. Źrenice te przepalały ją na wskroś, cała zaś twarz dziwnie pomięta, z brzydkim wygięciem ust, wzbudzała odrazę, jak zmurszały, robaczywy grzyb. Zmiana w rysach Kościeszy tak nagła i niepojęta, przeraziła Andzię, zbladła jeszcze bardziej, lecz oczu nie mogła oderwać od zezwierzęconej fizjonomii Kościeszy. Usta jego zwykle wąskie, zaciśnięte, były teraz nabrzmiałe siną krwią i lubieżnie złożone całowały Andzię po prostu. Wzdrygnęła się, lecz nie zrozumiała tej twarzy, przerażenie ogarnęło ją tym bardziej. - Czy... ojczym nie chory? Co się stało? Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego ta nazwa sucha wybiegła jej na usta. Ale on jakby tego nie zauważył, patrząc na nią szeptał: - Śliczna! Śliczna... Wyciągnął do niej ramiona. Andzia nie odczuła w tym ruchu pieszczoty dobrej, przeciwnie raczej, odsunęła się instynktownie zmieszana, z uczuciem gniewu. Twarz jej zapłonęła gniewem, chciała bryznąć słowem ostrym, już, już miała je na wargach, gdy uprzytomniła sobie, że to jest jej ojczym i zacięła usta. Ruchem nagłym pochyliła się nad samotną żółtą lilią nad brzegiem jeziora. Zrywając kwiat ujrzała opodal w trawie jakiś przedmiot, błyszczący w słońcu. Podbiegła i uniosła z ziemi grzebień damski, półokrągły, szeroki, ze złoconą przepaską na wierzchu, usianą błyszczącymi szkiełkami. Zdumienie odmalowało się na jej twarzy. - Grzebień Lory! Kościesza ochłonął już ze swej ekstazy. I on się zdziwił. - A prawda? Czyli że Lora była tu dziś istotnie! Trzeba uprzedzić panią Malwinę o wycieczkach córki po bagnach, bo może się to źle skończyć i na nas spadnie odpowiedzialność. Te moczary już niejednego pochłonęły. Zbliżał się Grześko. Mruczał coś do siebie jakby niezadowolony. - Ktoś tu był dzisiaj z psem,bo nory wydrze, Bboże chorony, ze wszystkim pokopane. Pan Olelkowicz swojemu wyżłowi nie pozwoliłby na takie pohaństwo. - Może strzelał. - Boh je znaje. A toż tu co?... Grześko przypiął się oczyma do wykrotu w skale, poza plecami Kościeszy, podsunął się pożądliwie i nagle w dłoni wyciągniętej podniósł w górę pyszną, czarno_matową, szmelcowaną strzelbę. - Ot co jest! - zawołał. - Kłusownik tu był, ładnie pilnujesz - sarknął Kościesza. Dziad zaśmiał się figlarnie. - Oho! Panoczku! Żeby taką paradną rusznicę miał jucha kłusownik, to by ja jego znał, a spod ziemi wykopał, a takie śliczności jemu odebrał. Już by ona moja była, nie czyja. Ale kłusownik takiej sztuki nie zostawi pod kamieniem. To jest rusznica pana z Prokopyszcz, dziś tu widno był znowu, ale dla jakiej przyczyny broń zostawił, na to już ja głupi. Andzia poczuła, że krew gorąca, wartkim strumieniem buchnęła jej do serca, policzki zabarwiły się na chwilę purpurowo i wnet znowu zbladły jak opłatek. Kurczowo ścisnęła w dłoni grzebień Lory, w głowie jej szumiało, myśl jaskrawa zawirowała aż z bolesną świadomością. - Oni tu dziś byli oboje... razem... Wtem zasyczał zjadliwy głos Kościeszy. - Piękne odkrycie! Strzelba kawalera zapomniana, grzebień panny zgubiony, albo... także zapomniany... Hm! Takie roztargnienie dużo mówi. Andzia milczała. Grześko, widząc w jej dłoni lśniący grzebyk i słysząc słowa Kościeszy, zafrasował się i drapał za uchem. Stali tak naprzeciw siebie, Andzia z grzebieniem, Grześko zestrzelbą, oboje niepewni, jakby zawinili odkryciem niemych świadków spotkania tamtych dwojga, co już nie podlegało wątpliwości. - Boże chorony! - westchnął Grześko tonem dość dwuznacznym. Kościesza zaśmiał się przykrym, skrzypiącym rechotem. - Lora zuch! Umie wyzyskać straszne kryjówki, kpi z duchów, mając przy sobie rycerza, tylko zanadto go widać upaja, skoro ten traci głowę i gubi broń. No, no i tego panicza nie posądzałem o tyle przedsiębiorczości. Zabawna historia! Tarłówna zawróciła na miejscu, szybko odeszła na dróżkę, skąd przybyli. Kościesza patrząc na nią mruknął do siebie z uczuciem radości: - Jeśli w niej coś kiełkowało dla tamtego, odkrycie to jest już epilogiem. Zwrócił się do strapionego Grześka: - Odnieś strzelbę panu na Prokopyszczach i powiedz, kto ją tu znalazł. Możesz oddać i grzebień panny Lory, na pamiątkę - dodał sarkastycznie, podnosząc z ziemi upuszczony przez Andzię drobiazg. - Cóż stary, teraz już wiesz, dlaczego wyżeł pokopał nory? Zaśmiał się rubasznie. - Ha! Zuch paniczyk! Podążył za Andzią uciekającą prawie przed nim po błotnistej drożynce. ----